gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Calorum
Terrain In the west Calorum is covered with plains and small forests. The east is a rougher side with more of a stony and hill like landscape. The White Sea: In the northeast there is an unusual formation of salt crystals, formed by a dried up natural fountain. The formation spreads across a large surface, the largest distance is approximately 20 kilometers, and it is admired for its beauty. The entire surface is covered by a thick layer of white salt with an occasional salt pillar. Although its beauty is unrivalled caution needs to be taken, for the surface can be unstable. This is due to the large tunnels beneath the salt, produced by dried up underground rivers. The Seven Rings: The Seven rings are a colossal rock formation. They are huge rocks covered by grass with a large hole in the middle, making them look like rings standing upright. Their origin is unknown but it is expected that something must have pierced through all of them at ones since they stand in one line and are perfectly aligned. The space between each rock however is also massive since the formation spreads from the western most part of the country to the midpoint of the border that separates Calorum from Hrathan-Tuor. Pit of light: The center of Calorum is characterized by a large crater. This crater was the result of a meteor that fell from the sky ages ago. The meteor itself is long gone, its minerals were used by the people who lived in that time. now it is a fertile land and home of Caloxdur. Religion and Government Life in Calorum means serving Him. Everything anyone does is devoted to the higher presence and deviation from this believe is not tolerated since it can bring doom upon anyone close to the sinner. For centuries there had been a clear ruling system, the land was governed by the high priest of Fire and at his time of demise the Council of the Holy Flame would determine a successor. The high priest would hold all the power so the system comes close to a dictatorship. High Priest Divinorum decided to change this order. By the time he showed his intentions he was already too powerful to be brought to order by the council. Combulei Divinorum declared himself a saint and could therefore only be succeeded by his direct siblings. This posed a problem, since priests are not allowed to marry and have children. To bypass this rule, Combulei used his influence to allow himself and future High Priests to have five children. Each child has to be from another (wo)man, the Brooder. The Brooder will be executed after giving birth or if the high priest is pregnant, since the Brooder will not be able to deliver care as good as is needed for the new born. The execution is considered an honor (see ‘people’). The firstborn child is successor to the High Priest. The others serve as a means of insurance if something happens to the first child but are given powerful positions in the temples. Recent events: Somewhere between 335 and 337 high priest Combulei was given a vision by the Lord himself. Combulei could see the absolute truth. This truth would be too big a concept to be grasped by a normal mortal, however the Lord of Fire granted Combulei and his offspring the capacity to understand a substantial amount of it. The Lord has done this to ensure that his will is carried out in the land of Calorum. The Divinorum family has made it their plight to educate as many people as possible on the teachings of the Lord and have begun making preparations to write a book containing some of the more physical information of the Truth. Major Settlements The Capitol, Umrich: Umrich, is the largest city and from here the High priest rules. The Temple of Flames is located here and it is considered to be the largest building in the nation. Its spiraling towers resemble a blazing fire. If looked at from a specific angle, facial features can be observed amidst the blazing flames. Caloxdur: In the center of Calorum there is a large crater. It has an 50 kilometer diameter and runs 400 meters deep. Down in the middle there is a temple, Caloxdur, with a large white tower. On top of this tower the people of Calorum build a fire that is never to be extinguished. People The people of Calorum have a deeply religious culture. They start and end there days, praying to the Lord of Fire. The nights are feared most since it is a common believe that one day the Lord of Fire may leave them and take the sun with him if there are too many sinners in the world. The people have a Mediterranean complexion and most have black hair, although brown haired people are also common. Man that have not committed there lives to work for the temples, usually grow large beards. Monks and other servants of the temples must shave. All servants of the temples wear cloaks with hoods, apart from the council members, who wear the cloaks without the hoods and are bald, and the high priest, who wears a crown. Man and woman have the same rights but woman may not be part of the council and man may not fuel the everburning fire at Caloxdur. Delivering a Brooder is considered the highest honor a family can achieve and the status of the family is immediately raised to a level far above the average citizen. The family will not have to work anymore and can live from the temple’s wealth until both the father and the mother of the late brooder have passed away. From this point the rest of the family will gain good positions in the temples. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=16786952&postcount=63 Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions in the Hurosha Empire Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris